All endoscopic applications would benefit from a significant increase in available field of view though major modification to the endoscope. Under the Phase I effort, InterScience Inc. has successfully demonstrated the application of its patented 360-degree/forward view imaging technology to small diameter digit endoscopes, with specific application to sinus surgery. In Phase II, we will significantly advance the development of this technology to the point of assembling fully integrated prototype 360 degree/forward view endoscopic systems and conducting initial clinical evaluation of the devices. The proposed Phase II effort will comprise optical design, development and assembly of a custom rigid endoscope system with an integrated 360 degree and forward view and real time image processing. Initial efforts include laboratory optical testing and cadaver testing for system optimization, and finally clinical evaluation in sinus surgery and airway evaluation applications. A successful Phase II effort will provide the necessary foundation to transfer the technology to additional endoscopic applications and to develop appropriate licensing arrangements with existing medical endoscope manufacturers. At this time, we have received an expression of interest from Karl Storz GmbH & Co., a worldwide leader in endoscope production, in the development and commercialization of this technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: NOT AVAILABLE